


Glory Vent

by SOOBARI



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Author Is Tired..., Bottom Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin-Centric, Creampie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mira HQ (Among Us), Self-Indulgent, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Huening Kai, Top Kang Taehyun, gangbang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOOBARI/pseuds/SOOBARI
Summary: Soobin thought his plan was flawless, messy but flawless. Venting through the HQ has always been an advantage to him, what's the worst that could happen to him? Have four crewmates catch him venting before he could go anywhere? Totally impossible.orSoobin gets caught crawling into the vent and the members pull him half out to take advantage of it- more specifically his ass.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 179





	Glory Vent

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the tags before pressing on this. Do not read if you are uncomfortable!!!  
> This fic is purely self-indulgent <3

**_Reactor Melting_ **

Soobin grumbles, fumbling with the blade in his hands a bit nervously. He lets his feet carry him around the Mira HQ aimlessly. His mind was fogged, thoughts going everywhere in a state of internal panicking despite the calm and collected expression he had on outside.

_"Goddammit why did you have to kill in storage."_ His mind replays last meeting— he's stressed over the fact his one and only impostor teammate was voted out after being caught killing one of the crewmates in the storage room. Soobin's mind wasn't even able to comprehend until he saw him getting pushed off the building then he sighed so heavily.

It was just him against 5 more crewmates in the building.

Soobin curses, the blaring red alarms from the reactor had stopped ringing in the place. He opens up his options and continues grumbling. They could've just stayed away from reactor for a few more seconds maybe he could've won this.

**_Communications Sabotaged_ **

Alarms blare again and Soobin just trudges on. He hasn't seen a single crewmate for fuck sakes. His thirst for blood was beginning to itch on his arms, knife clutched tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned white. The depleting adrenaline in his body craved to kill, his mind was going insane. Soobin looks around and finds himself wandering in the north sensor of the Mira HQ.

He planned to slip into the office and hop into a vent to find everyone else until his ears caught up on faint rustling in the greenhouse.

_"Fucking finally!"_ Soobin cries out to himself. He hides the knife behind his back, the adrenaline already rushing in. He jogs towards the greenhouse; the sound of watering could be heard the closer he approached. A lime suited crewmate stood there, calmly doing his task of watering the plants. He hasn't noticed Soobin's presence yet and it made the boy smile psychopathically.

**_Slice_ **

Soobin chuckles, watching the scarlet oozing body flop down on the floor. His upper body slides off, leaving a bloody trail from it to the lower part. Soobin looks at his bloody knife, the adrenaline in his body kicking in. His lips crack into a large smile, laughing airily.

_'4 more to go...'_

Soobin rushes out the greenhouse, leaving the crime scene before he could be caught anywhere near it. He slips into the office and chuckles again. Soobin had something planned out to win. He assumed the last four were in communications. All he had to do was maybe vent to the balcony or medbay, fake the task there and get one more kill before any meetings to call reactor and get another kill.

The more he goes over it the messier the plan becomes so he'll just go with it.

Soobin kicks the vent open, looking around first for any signs of other people around to hear him. He scoffs, another smile playing on his lips. He knew he shouldn't stay there any longer so he wouldn't look suspicious.

_"Game over everyone~"_ He giggled to no one in particular, kneeling before the aperture. Soobin crawls in, hands and head enter first into the metal space. He lets out a small 'oof' noise before crawling further in. He was about to get himself in, using one of his feet to attempt shut the vent door —

**_"Well well well!~"_ **

Soobin yelps, body thumping onto the cold vent as his ankles were tugged out. Footsteps were rushing in that he could only curse under his breath. His senses assumed all four came running into the damn office he was in but he wasn't sure why.

Until it hit him— _**he sabotaged Comms...**_

He mutters angrily to himself how stupid he was, letting one of the guys there pull him half out of the vent. Soobin slams his fist on the metal vent, he couldn't even turn around and stab one of them because they had a vice grip on his legs.

_"Fancy seeing you in there Soobin-ah~"_

_"That's hyung to you, Beomgyu."_ Soobin grits out. His cheeks began heating up in embarrassment— he couldn't believe he let his own guard down.

_"And I thought it was Taehyunie all this time,"_ Yeonjun hummed teasingly, Soobin could hear his voice was near him like Beomgyu's. He hears a scoff, assuming it was Taehyun who did so. He hears footsteps rushing in followed by faint panting.

_"Hyung! The body is in the greenhouse,"_ Huening spoke up.

_"Cool~ Come here and look at Soobin, Hueningie,"_ Yeonjun ushered the younger, patting the said boy's butt coolly. Soobin stifles a yelp from the vent, nostrils flaring in anger at this point. He hears Hyuka's boisterous laugh echo throughout the office room.

_"Just report the body and get this over with!"_ Soobin grumbles out from the vent, echoing loud enough for the four to hear. He could hear Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai laughing at him followed by Yeonjun's teasing cooes. Soobin gasps loud, entire body jolting when a certain rough palm groped one of his ass cheeks. _"J-jun hyung!-"_

_"Where would the fun be in that, Soobinnie?~"_

Soobin takes a deep breath, biting back any sort of noise that wanted to come out with the way his hyung was massaging his globes. He could sense all four of the boys' eyes were on him— more specifically his ass that was pulled out of the vent leaving his upper body hidden in the duct. He hisses.

_"I don't know what other fun you wish to have other than winning."_

_"You'd know if you have the view we have, hyung..."_ Taehyun purred, the grip on his ankles tightened almost painfully. Soobin emits a whimper, clenching his fists as his mind yelled at him to shut up. He hears Beomgyu chuckle, a loud slap echoed in the room with a stinging pain on his ass. Soobin whines embarrassingly. His lower half gets placed onto the floor, two hands pinning his ankles down, ass up in the air.

_"God, you look even better than those anime girls I've jacked off to Soobinnie~"_ Yeonjun groans behind him, hand gliding from his thigh up to his clothed butt. Soobin's head began to spin, numerous hands were travelling all over his legs and cheeks he couldn't keep track. A hand patted and rubbed his left cheek, the other massaged the right one rather roughly; two hands stroked his thighs and the two hands that had his ankles pinned.

Soobin holds in any embarrassing noise, cupping his mouth as the four continued exploring his body. His own dick unfortunately twitches with interest under his vibrant pink pants. A finger hooks onto his waistband and tugs on it a little making him whimper.

_"Y-you little shits!—"_

_"Save your voice for later, hyungie~"_ Hyuka sang song. Soobin feels his pants and boxers get tugged off of him, down to his knees. Their breaths hitched, all four ogling the boy's pale flushed skin. Hueningkai excitedly dives down, leaving wet kisses on the milky skin. Soobin elicits a lewd moan, ducking his head.

_"Fuck you sound so pretty hyung,"_ Beomgyu rasped, leaning down to lick the smooth thighs before him, enjoying the way Soobin twitched and flinched at all their feverent touches.

_"H-hurry u—wah!"_

Yeonjun pulls his cheeks apart, whistling lowly. All their mouths practically water over Soobin's pink puckered hole, clenching on nothing— just begging to have it stuffed with their cocks.

_"Anyone call dibs before Yeonjun hyung hogs him?"_ Taehyun asked, using one strong hand to pin both the older's ankles to have his other get a hold of his perky globes.

_"Let Hyuka go first,"_

_"Yeah make sure Yeonjun hyung goes last!"_

Soobin grits his teeth, getting a bit impatient himself. Their conversation was completely blurred out by his ears. His bleary eyes wander around the spacious vents, noticing his knife and sabotage tool was tossed far from his own reach.

_"What are yo—"_ A scream is ripped from his throat, foreign appendage being pushed pass his rim muscle. Soobin body jerks forward, nails clawing on the metal ground, creating an eerie screech.

_"Fuckfuckfuck you could've told me atleast?!"_ Soobin yells angrily through choked moans, feeling whoever it was shallowly buck his hips in deeper.

_"Sorry hyungie~"_ Huening giggled behind him.

The younger's hands were firmly gripping his waist, hips stuttering into the older. Soobin moans helplessly, Kai sloppily pounding into him like a dog in heat. He had cooed how messy the younger was thrusting into him, pulling out completely to thrust back in but he'd miss a few times, tip poking on his skin before pushing in.

Hyuka slams into him, filling the tense room with the lewd noises of skin slapping with their own moans. Soobin lets out a certain loud cry when Kai had hit his prostate dead on.

_"F-fuck you're doing so well Hueningie~ 'oing so good fo-hyung!"_

_"S-soobinnie hyung~"_

_"H-hah—so deep pup, m' feel so full—"_

Hueningkai keens at the praise, drilling into the older's g spot desperately. His own tongue lulls out, eyes hooded watching his cock sink into Soobin's ass smoothly. His stomach began to coil already, thrusts getting even sloppier as he was chasing his orgasm.

Soobin looked down, seeing his own belly protude a little from how deep Hueningkai was able to reach into him. The boy's long cock pushing into places he's never thought anything could reach he practically screamed from how good it felt.

The other three just watched, stroking their own hard dicks as they waited for their turn.

Lucky them, Hyuka wasn't the type to last long.

_"H-hyung hyung! mmcoming!"_ Hyuka whined out, pushing in deep Soobin's hole. Soobin chokes on a cry, his own hand instinctively traveled down to his hard-on, stroking it desperately to release. Kai pants heavily, releasing his load into the older's hole, painting his insides completely white. Soobin follows right after, cumming onto the steel vent.

Soobin cooes from the vent; he was endeared how Hyuka had came first, hips shaking from his orgasm.

Hueningkai circles his hips, riding out his own high before he pulls his flaccid cock out of Soobin. His hole already looked puffed and swollen with cum—but it was just the beginning.

_"I call next! Move it!"_ Beomgyu growls, pushing past Yeonjun towards Soobin's fucked out lower body. He barely got to catch a breath.

_"Get ready hyung."_ He simply said, slapping his cock on the older's ass a few times before pushing his tip in. Soobin cries out from the new stretch. Beomgyu was albeit thicker, thick pubes tickling against his ass once he had bottomed out.

_"F-fucking hell! y-you really don't shave do you."_ Soobin grumbles out, cheeks burning red. Beomgyu chuckles, shallowly bucking his hips to tease the bottom. The older's body shook under him every graze of hair against his skin.

_"What do you think hyung?"_

Beomgyu mocked, slamming in harshly. Soobin's body jerks from the impact, wailing out in pleasure. Soobin didn't get to adjust to the new size and the younger starts plowing into him. He was rougher than Hyuka, a steady pace set with his hands painfully groping his ass.

_"f-Fuck!"_

Soobin buries his head in his arms, body going limp in Beomgyu's hands. He sobbed out his pleasure, digging his nails into the sleeves of his suit. It felt like the air was being knocked out of his lungs, desperately trying to breathe as Beomgyu rammed into him without a break.

_"You feel so much better than I had thought Soobin-ah~"_

_"H-hyung y-ou little shit!"_

Soobin cries, tears staining his sleeves. He lets Beomgyu use him as some toy, drilling into him as how he pleased. The younger throws his head back and groans, hooded eyes drooling over Soobin's red puffy hole sucking in his cock so well. His hands were marking the older's ass, leaving pretty red prints on his flushed skin.

_"You're doing well after taking two dicks huh?"_

_"F-fuck you."_

_"Definitely not~"_

Soobin's moans resonated in the room, filling up all of their desires more and more. The bottom wished he had something to grip on, his nails were already tearing through the suit from how hard he was gripping on it. Beomgyu would purposely miss his prostate, hit it once then continue thrusting away from it. It had Soobin crying in frustration, but he takes it anyway without complain.

_"B-beom wait I'm gonna—"_

Soobin whines, his dick milking out his second orgasm. He wails from sensitivity as Beomgyu continues to buck his hips. His own climax was building up, heavily panting against the older's skin. The boy's body was jittering from over sensitivity, begging Beomgyu to finally cum.

_"H-holy shit!"_ Beomgyu gasps for air, filling Soobin up with his release. White already spilled out of his hole, dripping onto Beomgyu's cock. The younger pulls out, spitting on the red and puffy cum filled hole smirking in satisfaction.

_"Take your turns before he passes out Taehyunnie, YJ hyung."_ Beom teased, pulling up his pants to sit beside a napping Hyuka.

_"You can go ahead Yeonjun hyung,"_ Taehyun gestures over. Yeonjun didn't need to be told twice and pounces on Soobin's limp body. The younger could hear the low raspy growls behind him. His body shivered, knowing very well what Yeonjun was capable of.

_"J-jun hyung pl—"_

_"Shut up. I can't wait any fucking longer."_

Yeonjun has an iron grip on Soobin's hips, nails digging into the soft flesh and forces the boy's body onto his cock. Another scream mixed sob is ripped from his throat, his head slightly hitting on the metal top of the vent cause of the older. Yeonjun mercilessly snaps his hips into his abused hole, clawing on Soobin's skin.

_"O-ow h-yung!!"_ Soobin wails the loudest he has that day, body wriggling in the vents. He tries wiggling away but Yeonjun tugs him back with a snarl, a loud painful smack to his ass got him to see stars.

_"Take what you're given Soobin."_ Yeonjun slams in deep, leaving scratches and handprints all over the said male's lower body. His milk skin was painted with pretty red and purple bruises.

_"S-slowh own—"_ Soobin cries out his pleasure and pain, back arching from Yeonjun's animalistic pace. His entire body trembled each thrust Yeonjun did. Soobin's body felt like jelly, completely pliant for the older that didn't stop abusing his sore hole.

Yeonjun drills into him, putting those dancer hips of his to good use by ramming into the younger. His naughty hands groped and spanked Soobin's ass cheeks, the jiggly flesh was strawberry red from all the hitting. Soobin's mind was blank, only moans were able to spill out of his lips as his body jerked from Yeonjun's impact.

Soobin hadn't even noticed he had come for his third time, cock slapping against his flat stomach.

_"Still so tight aren't you baby? Already took two dicks and yet you're sucking me up."_ Yeonjun rasped, pace slowing down fortunately for Soobin. His mind couldn't form proper words and he just babbles out incoherent phrases knowing probably didn't understand. The older tsked.

_"Can't even form proper words now baby? Does it feel that good to have your hole stuffed with cock?"_

Soobin lets out a strangled noise in response, crying out as Yeonjun sped up his pace again. He tugs on Soobin's thighs, marking the strong legs with his rough palms. The bottom had gone so far he could only emit soft whines despite the rough treatment he was being given.

_"-yung...h-ha-ung—"_ Soobin babbled weakly, body bouncing in and out the vent. Yeonjun was slowing down, pace getting messy as he was nearing his release. From low raspy growls became desperate high whines, clawing on Soobin's thighs as he chased his climax.

_"O-oh fu—S-soobinnie I'm cumming!—"_

Yeonjun cries out, filling Soobin to the hilt, his cum spurting out his hole. He milks out his orgasm, admiring all the blood and bruises on the male's soft skin. Soobin was a sweaty mess, and yet he still had one more to please.

_"Whoo fuck that was good."_ Yeonjun chimed, gently pulling out. Cum began oozing out of Soobin's red hole, already fucked out and abused. He pats his ass and skips off to chatter with the other two.

Taehyun cooes softly, running a gentle hand on the curves of Soobin's ass. He could hear the older trying to catch his breath in the vent, body obviously limp and tired after being used three times. Yet the sight only made Taehyun even more excited to play.

_"You doing okay hyung?"_

_"Mmn.."_

He lifts Soobin's legs up, maneuvering himself between them so the male's ass could sit nicely on his lap. Soobin's body was bent, more than half was already out of the duct. Taehyun gives the cheek a harsh smack, eyeing the way Soobin had jolted.

_"You know.. I've been pretty tired holding you down earlier."_

Soobin's cheeks warm up, embarrassment once again filling his foggy mind. Taehyun gently strokes the older's thigh, curling his finger to pinch the soft dough skin.

_"Move yourself onto me. I'm almost there anyway,"_ Taehyun ordered so calmly but demanding; it twitched an interest in Soobin.

His body was aching tired, his lower half already felt so sore and weak that Soobin could barely lift his hips. Taehyun chuckles, pushing the tip of his cock in the gaping hole. He watches the older wiggle himself deeper onto his length. Taehyun was getting the satisfaction watching Soobin struggle to please him, struggle to move his hips on his cock.

_"Can't move your hips hm hyung?"_

_"I-m' can.."_

_"Then get to work."_

Soobin whimpers, propping himself on his elbows and slowly lifts his hips up. He pushes Taehyun's length in until he reached his pelvis, lips forming a small 'o' with a silent scream. Taehyun only watches with amusement, seeing the male struggle to bounce his hips on his dick.

_"Keep moving hyung, you're doing great."_

He actually wasn't doing the best but Taehyun enjoyed the show. Soobin was slow, taking almost 20 seconds to lift himself up and then allowing his body to give in and drop onto Tae's cock. Soobin elicited soft moans despite the pace, probably because he was extra sensitive by now; his body was trembling and sore.

_"Taeee~"_

_"Shit.."_ Soobin rolls his hips tiredly, puckered hole swallowing Taehyun's dick whole. The sight knocked the younger off his composed mind—red bruised skin, perky ass taking his cock in so well despite being so fucked out and tired.

_"More~"_ Soobin could only slur out followed by drunken giggles. Taehyun groans, gripping on his hips to stop.

_"Damn right I need more."_ Taehyun bucks his hips upward, setting a rhythm. His cock easily slid into Soobin's warm walls, fucking him nice and deep. Soobin spews out countless moans, his ragdoll state of a body getting used by the younger.

Taehyun picks up the pace, pitying the fucked out male after all. Soobin had mindlessly came for his fourth time already, fucked out and only left like a moaning whore while Taehyun chased after his orgasm. He groans, tightening his grip on Soobin's hips desperately.

_"H-hyung I'm coming—fuck!"_ Taehyun moans, finally filling Soobin up with his load. Soobin just moans, completely fucked out at this point.

Taehyun chuckles a bit, slowly pulling out to let Soobin catch a breath. His lower half was tainted with marks and bruises, hole filled with cum from the four. The white liquid ran down his thigh mixed with sweat. His upper half still stayed in the small vent, cheek rested on the cool metal of the duct.

**_Body Reported_ **

In a blink of an eye, Soobin was back in the cafeteria. Four pairs of lustful eyes already set on him.

_"Fuck he looks so pretty like this."_ Yeonjun cries out. They had called the button and Soobin was sprawled out on the table, fucked out and half falling asleep. Beomgyu whistles, using a thumb to push the older's cheeks apart, letting cum ooze out his abused puffy hole.

_"Now that we have hyungie here..."_

_"Let's play some more hm? We can use this hole instead~"_ Yeonjun taps on Soobin's lips, smirking widely.

**_No one was ejected. ( Skipped )_ **


End file.
